Even Angels Fall
by lunalovegood134
Summary: Written for WitAngerandBravery's Quotes Challenge. I must warn you, it is a bit sad though haha :D


_Even Angels Fall_

_Fred x OC_

_xXx_

_Well hello! So, this is for WitAngerandBravery's Quote Challenge. I also have the feeling that I should mention that my character is a Metamorphmagus haha. And yes, this one is a bit sad... Sorry :p but I hope you guys like it!_

_xXx_

_Quote: "But the thing is, (name), even angels fall." _

_xXx_

_Death. There was death everywhere he looked. Adults, children, people he knew, people he didn't. Good and evil. He prayed he wouldn't see her among the dead. "Fred!" He turned around, to find his mother walking towards him. He grinned slightly. "Mum, where's Bree?" He asked her. After a minuet with no response, his face fell. "Where is she?" He asked, a serious look on his face as he walked up to her. "Sh-she asked t-to s-see you." Mrs. Weasley replied. As Fred got closer to his mother. "Where is she?" _

_Fred fell to his knees when he saw her. She smiled weakly at him as he grabbed her hand. Her bright blue hair stuck to her now pale face. "Bellatrix." She whispered, looking down at her stomach. There was a blood stain on her shirt and Fred's eyes widened. "S-she stabbed you?" He whispered. The other Weasley's had retreated to leave the two alone. Bree nodded and bit her lip slightly. "They've done everything they can but, it's time for me to go soon." She whispered, wincing slightly as she moved. "No, you're going to be fine. You're going to live." Fred replied, desperation in his voice. He knew Bree had been hurt, but not so badly that magic couldn't fix it. She had saved him from being killed himself, and he couldn't accept what she was implying. Bree shook her head slightly, her eyes already started to close. _

_He bent down and pressed his lip to hers for a moment before pulling away. "I love you." He whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. "You can't leave, you're my angle." A smile appeared on Bree's face as she looked up at him. She reached her hand up to put it on his cheek. "But the thing is, Fred, even angels fall." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she said this. He was silent as he pushed Bree's hair out of her face. Her hair started to change slowly as she smiled up at him. It started from the roots, the blue disappearing as her eyes closed slowly. By the time her eyes were fully closed, her hair was the same orange color that the Weasley's were famous for, but the tips were still the brilliant blue that she loved. _

_xXx_

_The funeral was two weeks after the battle at Hogwarts. Fred had barely spoken in those two weeks, and had spent the time instead shut in his and George's flat, watching the videos that Bree had recorded over the years. She had loved recording happy little moments that happened, having seen a family of muggles recording their selves once in her second year. As Fred watched the videos, he realized that he wasn't sad that she had died. Yes, he missed her, but, like he said, she was his angel. She was always with him, watching over him. At the funeral, Fred looked down at her peaceful face with a frown on his. Her hair was what he stared at the longest. _

_She had always changed the color of her hair for a reason. Each color she changed it to meant something. Now that he looked at it, he noticed the bit of blonde (her natural color) that her hair was from her roots to about an inch of the way down. And he realized that she had left it like that for a reason. It was the different stages in her life. First, the blonde. It was who she was before Hogwarts. A Valentino, who believed in pure-blood supremacy, even if that wasn't who she was. Then, the ginger hair that Weasley's were famous for. She had found a home and a real family in the Weasley's, even if her parents didn't approve of it. Finally, the blue represented who she was. The happy, bubbly, always laughing, always joking girl that she was. _

_As he walked slowly back to his seat, a small smile was on his face. Those last words that she had said to him replaying in his mind, over and over again. 'But the thing is Fred, even angels fall.' It was true, even angels fell, but he knew that she was up there waiting for the day he would join her. _

_xXx_

_A/N: so... How'd you guys like it? I don't think its one of my best, but... Oh well haha :D_


End file.
